inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24: Friendship
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukui Masanori #Shou Oshiro #Ichino Sakuma #Mecha Endou 2 #Takumi Choshi Episode 24: Friendship "Sato..." Choshi said, realization dawned on him. Then his eyes were as clear and bright. "Choshi! You remember now?" Isamu said, eagerly. "Yeah. Let's play some real soccer for this second half!" "Yeah!" Commentator: The second half has just started, and they have tied the score! Let's see some amazing plays in this second half! "Minna! Put your all into this!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" "Sato, I'll show you our real soccer!" "Koi! I'm ready whenever you are!" "Here I go!" Then he yelled, "FURRAMMINGG SWWOORDDDOO!!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU!!!!" Oshiro said, then he yelled, "REDDDOOO ALLERRTOOO!!!" Then he stopped the shoot. "Heh! I won't let you go through that easily!" "Tsch. I'll get it in next time!" "Just you try!" "I won't let you score either!" Isamu said. Then they smiled at each other. Commentator: Oshiro-kun has made a wonderful defense! His Red Alert surpassed Flaming Sword! "Hideyoshi!" Yu said, motioning them to do Ice Sword. "Yeah!" Then they dribbled the ball up to the defense line, and then Ichino said, "You won't get past me!" And he blocked their path and tried to steal back the ball. "Oh yeah? Wanna go at it?!" Then they got past him by somersaulting in the air and still held on to the ball. "What?!" Ichino said, shocked. But they were still blocked by yet another defender. Then Jun yelled, "Hideyoshi! Yu!" And then they passed it to Jun, who passed it back to Hideyoshi and Yu. "IKOUZE, ISSSUUU SWWWORRRDOOO!!!" "Make it in, guys!" Isamu yelled. "I'm counting on you, Hideyoshi-kun!" Ryoko said, teasingly. "Just watch!" Then Choshi said, "YOU WON'T GET IT IN!!!!" And tried to block it, but without success. Then he yelled, "Watch out!" "If Penguin the Hand X doesn't work.... then how about this?!" And then Mecha Endou 2 yelled, "DESTTTINNYYY PEENGGUIINNSSS!!!!!" "What?! A new hissatsu?!" Yu yelled. Then Ryoko ran up to the goal and yelled, "ETERNAALLL FIIYYAAAA!!!!!" And added more power. "W-what's with this power?!" Mecha Endou 2 thought. "ZETTAI NI... TOMARU!!!!" And then after a few minutes of struggling, Hideyoshi and Yu yelled, "IKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" And then it finally broke through Destiny Penguins. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN IS NOW IN THE LEAD!!!!!! A COMEBACK OF 1-2!!!! A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF ICE SWORD COMBINED WITH ETERNAL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!! "YEAH!!!!!!! WE DID IT!!!" Hideyoshi roared with joy, and high fived Ryoko and Yu. "Nice job, minna!" Isamu said, and patted them on the back. "You did well too, Jun!" "Thanks, nii-chan!" "We can do this!" "Yeah!" Referee whistles to resume the game. Commentator: There's not much time left!!!! Who will get the last winning goal?! "Jun!" Ryota yelled. "All right!" And then Masanori passed the ball to Ryoko, who passed it up to Jun, and then Jun got past all the other players, until he reached Ichino. Then Ichino said, "I won't let you score another point!" And then Jun smirked and said, "Wanna bet?" Then Ichino thought, "What's up with that new confidence of his?" Then Jun said, "DARRRKKKUU SPEEDDOO!!!" And then got past him, leaving Ichino shocked. Commentator: Oh my! Jun got past Ichino with Dark Speed! "They're playing way differently from the first half." Choshi thought. Then he shook his head. "Don't worry. We won't lose." He told himself. Then Jun and Ryota got together and then they yelled, "IKOUZE, ETERNALLLL BIRRRAAAZAAADOOO DOUBLE DRIVVEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then Chaos Eleven were all in shock, because it was much stronger than before. "MECHA ENDOU 2!!!!" They all yelled. Then Mecha Endou 2 nodded, and said, "I WON'T GIVE UP HERE!!! DESSTTIINNYYY PPPEEENNGGUUIINNSSS!!!!!!!!!" "IKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Isamu yelled, cheering on for his team. Commentator: WILL IT GO IN?!?!!?!?!! YOU ONLY HAVE TEN SECONDS LEFT!!!!!!!! Then Mecha Endou 2 said, "I WON'T GIVE UP!!!!!" And tried to stop it with all his might. "IKEEEEE!!!!" Universe Eleven all shouted. Then finally Mecha Endou 2 couldn't stop it anymore, and his strength left him. Referee whistles, and then whistled again to end the match. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN WINS THE MATCH!!!!!!!! "ALL RIGHT!!!!! WE DID IT!!!!!!!" Isamu yelled, rushing up to his teammates happily. Then he went over to Choshi and smiled, and then he offered his hand. Then Choshi said, "We may have lost for today.... but we'll beat you next time!" "Yeah!" Then they shook hands. "Nii-chan! We did it!" "Yeah!" Preview of Episode 25: Beach Soccer I'm Isamu Sato, and I have previously just won a match with Chaos Eleven. My coach and our team decided to have a relaxing day before our big match with Royal Eleven- again! And this time, we have to win the match to get in to the Nationals!